Renesmee's Hunting Trip With Jacob
by Love Promise
Summary: This is just a little thing I had in my head. It may not be as funny as my others, but it gets better!


Renesmee's POV

Everything seemed to be falling into place. My mom and dad were happy together, they had me, Jacob imprinted on me. It all fit together in some weird romantic way love does. I was now seventeen. My body looked seventeen, so now I was all caught up to age. Since Edward promised me I could go on a hunting trip with just my Jacob, I finally get my chance.

I glance at the clock on my nightstand in the cottage. It reads 7am. I jump out of bed and start getting dressed. Just as I'm tying my last shoe, my mom and dad come in with a birthday cake. I smiled at them and sat up on my bed. They sat on either side of me. My eyes got wide when I saw what cake it was. A brownie cake, just for me. I licked my lips and my dad held me back.

"Renesmee, calm down. You know what will happen if you eat this right away." He said and chuckled.

Yes, I did know know what would happen, I would be super hyper. Better to save it for the trip hunting. Then he sighed. I looked at him puzzled. "What is it now?" I moaned.

He shook his head and glanced at mom. Mom nodded back. "What's going on dad?" I asked

He looked down at me. "I just want you to be careful tonight hunting Renesmee. I still don't trust Jacob completely. Just... would you please look out for yourself, for me, and your mother?" He asked.

"Renesmee," Mom started. "Just have a great time sweetie. I know Jacob will watch over you." she smiled and hugged me. "Happy Birthday!" she said and handed me the cake so I could blow out the candles. _I wish my dad gain some trust in Jacob, and they can get along better._ I was hoping he heard that and blew out the candles. I handed the cake back to mom and went into the kitchen, eating some human food. It didn't taste as good as blood, but I still ate some of it. I had a bowl of cereal and rinsed out the bowl. Then went to the door and saw Jacob walking toward the cottage. I ran to him and crashed into his chest.

"Happy Birthday Renesmee." he said, sounding out of breath from my hug.

"Ready for tonight?!" I jumped up and down and smiled.

"Of coarse, but one thing." He reached into his pocket and handed me a velvet covered box. I took it and opened it. "It's a heart locket with our initials on it. Made it myself." He smiled, proud of himself.

"I love it!" I slipped it on and opened it, finding a picture of us, our first meet, and then yesterday's photo. I smiled and hugged him again.

**HOURS LATER**

I was in some easy clothes to go hunting in. A pair of Jeans and a layered tank top. I skipped to the living room, where my hole family stood. Aunt Alice smiled as I came down, then frowned. She didn't like when I dressed like this. "Alice, I'm going hunting, not a fashion show." I complained.

She just shook her head, "You should at least wear your hair down though." Before I could stop her, my hair was down and she had my hair band. I sighed and gave her a smile, fine then, she can have her way for a while. Then I realized something. I looked at Uncle Jasper.

"Not fair, the mood thing! Uncle Jasper!" I scowled at him and he started to laugh. I came all the way down the stairs and took Jacob's hand. I looked back and waved to everyone. "See to guys later!" I called over my shoulder. I looked up at Jacob and he was looking at Edward. I saw them nodded and Jacob went out the door. I started to run, and heard him phase and ran beside me. I was thirsty and ready to hunt.

We got there and I smelt a deer. I looked at Jacob and pushed him to the ground and he yelped, not expecting it. I laughed and fell on my butt. "I scared you!" I started to laugh and I saw him getting ready to pounce on me. Then there was weight on top of me. "What the hell! How much heavier did you get over the night!" I yelled wigging under his weight. I kicked him off me and ran toward the deer. I smiled and sank my teeth into the deer. Jacob was watching me. I gave him the rest after I was done.

When he was done he phased back and sat in the opening with me. It was midnight now and we were pretty far from the house. I laid on my back and smiled at him. He moved so he was under me, and I was on top of him. I giggled and rested my head on his chest. He took my hand and we laid there in silence for a long time, listening to each other's heart beats.

"Renesmee, I love you, so much." Jake finally said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I love you to Jake, even though you weight a ton!" I giggled and he sat up, my legs wrapped around his waist. He took my head in both hands and smiled.

"Only you would know, Renesmee. And some of that weight is only muscle!" he chuckled and pressed his lips into mine. He kissed me deeply, and I moved with him. I slid closer on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt my tongue slip into his mouth. He gasped and fought his tongue against mine. I pulled back and pulled at his lap.

"I guess that was my birthday kiss then huh?" I smiled and laughed getting up and grabbing his hand. I yanked him up and started running back toward the house, "Race you home!" I yelled and heard him right next to me. I ran faster and jumped the creek, landing right in front of the door of the house. I smiled as I saw him coming from behind a tree, in human form.

"You know it's not fair since I have to change back!" He said when he was at my side by the door.

" Life's not fair, get used to it!" I teased and he kissed me again, not so rough as the first time though. I smiled as he pulled away and giggled. "I think I liked the other kiss better buddy boy!" I laughed and went inside. "See you tomorrow!" I winked at him and went up to my room. Slipped into my P.J.'s and got into bed.

My thoughts must have given myself away because my dad came in, a hard look on his face. "What did I do now?!" I half yelled.

He just gave me that look more, then smiled. "Did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked. I looked at him weird.

"You know Jacob was going to kiss me didn't you?" I moaned and folded my arms. "But you don't like it." I answered y own question and sighed. He sat beside me.

"Not really, but you did, so I didn't want to get in your way." He smiled. "Happy Birthday Renesmee, once again." He kissed my forehead and tucked me into bed.

I yawned. "Night dad." I said and remembered I didn't eat my cake yet!

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
